


Unwelcome Surprise

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 22: Surprise gift, though I got caught up in the surprise and forgot the gift. Oops.
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Unwelcome Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 22: Surprise gift, though I got caught up in the surprise and forgot the gift. Oops.

"I can't believe Charlie is finally bringing someone home." Percy pulled out a chair at the table where the rest of his siblings were already sitting.

"It must be serious," Bill said.

George snickered. "Maybe she's pregnant."

"We don't even know who it is."

"Not sure why you think it's a she," Ginny added.

"What?" Ron asked around a mouthful of biscuit.

"Charlie is bi, you know." She rolled her eyes. "You are the most oblivious bloke in the world."

They heard the door creak and all turned to see Charlie walk in with Lucius Malfoy. "Happy Christmas!"

"Bloody hell."


End file.
